playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ShaunoftheRed/My ideas on an roster for a sequel
Hey guys so yeah these are the characters that I think could work well in a sequel. There's a total of 30 so it's not too excessive and I've tired to include a lot of famous faces as well as ones that just I would like in it. What are your guys' thoughts? *'Solid Snake:' An oldy and classic PS icon. Shame he wasn't in the first one but at least we got Raiden! :D *'Heihachi Mishima:' Brought back because Heihachi is boss? I guess? :) *'Gex: '''Never played this game but I hear it's quite popular and PS1 gem? I included him anyhow *'Crash Bandicoot: 'Why are activision so evil? :C *'Rayman: 'An awesome PS character. He has appeared on other platforms though. Most notably, the one for wii u but i reckon he still has a chance. *'Worm: N'ot REALLY a PS character, I know a lemming would make more sence, but I LOVED this game and have fond memories of it on the PS1... "Sleepin' with tha fiiisheees!" *'Abe: 'Again, never played Oddworld but aparently everyone loves it so... tada ! :P *'Sweet Tooth: 'Bringing him back because why not? He's a great PS mascot ! :D *'lara Croft: 'Would make a perfect rival for Drake (Sly can rival Snake) and is a beloved character on all PS Systems <3 *'Parappa the Rapper: 'needless to say he would come back *'Cloud Strife: 'Never played FF but I've heard about it and aparently Cloud was a highly requested character... His sword looks cool... *'Tomba: 'Again, high request. *'Sir Daniel Fortesque: 'Bringing him back for excellant Medievil representation. *'Spyro: 'He could fly around the stage! :D *'Spike: 'Why wouldn't he be back? *'Dart: 'never even heard of him until around 56 minutes ago but I hear he is well requested? *'Dante: 'Again, why wouldn't he be back? But I think his old form is cooler. *'Jak and Daxter: '" *'Ratchet and Clank: '" *'Sly Cooper: '" *'Kratos: '" *'Chell: 'I think portal representation would go far with fans. Also having that gun into gameplay would be sweeeeet. *'Nariko: 'Never played HS but I guess if she's good enough for the first one she's good enough for the second :) *'Nathan Drake: 'bring him back of course but we need to something about that barrel xD *'Sackboy: 'He's sackboy! :P :P :P *'Fat Princess: 'Imagine the rivaly between her and Chell.... The cake is a lie... But yeah she would mostly represent PSN. *'Good/Evil Cole MacGraph: 'They should be one character with some kind of switch midgame. *'Tag: 'Tag would be fun to use with his spray paint and his kart. Also he's a good rival for Sweet Tooth. *'Michael, Franklin and Trevor: 'Gta doesn't have TOO much to do with PS but it deserves rep. nonetheless in my eyes. But yeah I they should be able to switch places like in GTAV. I have a rough moveset for them I may post it later but yeah... anyway... *'Knack: '''not a lot of PS4 characters have been revealed but Knack seems to be somewhat of the consoles mascot. Category:Blog posts